Be My Valentine
by MasterDonovan
Summary: (Yaoi USXUK) Valentine's day is approaching and America has had a brilliant plan for a Valentine's day Festival. His brilliant plan consists of scamming Japan to pay for the whole thing and England to spread the word while France does absolutely nothing. But England isn't at all happy with America's ridiculous idea that is until he get's a surprise he wasn't expecting


_Hi all Emmett here, I am new to the world of Hetalia, I have only started watching it and I gotta say I LOVE IT! So I thought I would try my hand at writing a UKXUS fan fic. Hope you enjoy the first chapter Kisses, Emmett oh p.s the views and opinions mentioned in this fan fic are not my own personal beliefs and only expressed in this fan fic as a way of entertainment, I do not own any of the Hetalia characters because if I did there would be hot hot yaoi_

There is no doubt in my ever Scone loving mind that America has officially lost his marbles. I have always thought he was queer, especially around the holiday season when he tries to scam every other country into hosting some over the top event because he is too cheap to host it himself and he wastes every last penny on buying hamburgers. Valentine's day in no exception, as usual he has been ambling about acting like a twit trying to get some other country, most likely Japan since he is the most wealthiest person we know, to put on some grand gesture to promote the festival of love and of course France is right behind him and because those two idiots insist on this rubbish festival I have to be involved, this is what I get for forming alliances with two very unreliable countries.

Sitting around the conference table I can't help but feel like no matter what I say my words would be ignored so the best thing I can do to try and keep the peace, because I hardly want to be the subject of war, I will leave that to Germany…

"So its settled!, England ,dude you'll be in charge of letting everyone know about the Valentine's day festival of love, France will do nothing then arrive at the last moment to help someone and take all the credit for himself and I will tell Japan that it's about time he contributed even though so far he had paid for every event that we have hosted!" America yelled, or rather spoke…his talking sounds like yelling…ALL THE BLOODY TIME

How I managed to get voted as the one who goes around telling everyone of this blasted festival is beyond me, I was dead against it from the beginning and I don't even know any of the details. I knew that this whole thing was set up for failure, even Italy could have come up with a better plan and he is an even bigger twit then America and France put together.

I simply could do nothing but sigh and hope that someone else would have a problem with it and have the guts to say something.

'Zis whole zing iza stupid idea"

I could hear Germany say at the other of the table. I could feel the joy begin to rise in my stomach but when I looked up and realized that I was the only other idiot still sitting there in a room…alone…with Germany that joy quickly faded and I was out of the quicker than you could say "Don't touch my spotted dick"

I had been hiding out in my quarters alone, relishing in the peace and appreciating not being roped into anything I knew I bloody well couldn't handle. This whole Valentine's thing was awfully disturbing, firstly all but two countries were male and it didn't take a genius to see that it would not end well if everyone suddenly asked Hungary and Belarus out and secondly even if the idea of going with another male wasn't completely disturbing I realized that I really would have no one to attend with. Everyone was close with someone else, Romano had Spain, Germany had Italy, Greece had Turkey even that idiot America had Canada and I would have rather amputated my own leg then go with France knowing that it would probably end with him begging me to marry him again it was all rather…melancholy.

"Hey dude! Why such a long face? It can't be because of the Valentine's day festival because it was my idea and my ideas are always totally awesome! So what's ya prob?" America came waltzing like he owned the damn place and sat on my desk since he has no decorum or sense of politeness

"Actually you pig-headed imbisile it IS your stupid Valentine's nonsense that is my problem'

I replied staring at him hoping to spread some kind of fear to his heart, which really is a waste of time since he is so ignorant.

"Is it 'cause I gave you such an easy job? I figured it was the only one you would be able to handle without making a mess of it. I was bein' thoughtful, if that's your prob' dude it's totally ok you can tell me I will find somethin' easier for ya"

He smiled at me like the moron he is. Although entirely offensive I did understand the sentiment behind it, I hate to admit it but I am in general completely useless, not as useless as France but rather close.

"It has nothing to do with the bloody task you self-conceited bastard"

America always pulled my ropes, he was arrogant, rude and all he ever did was eat and come up with some stupid plan that would get us all into trouble, however I couldn't condemn him completely he did eat my food that I cooked for everyone, which for some reason, no one else would touch and he was actually rather nice to me when he felt like being friendly.

'Hey do you have any food around? I'm starvin'"

I looked at him and I was sure that he could see I was not at all pleased with him because for once he instantly shut up…I was glad I was already sitting down

"This Valentine's festival is utterly ridiculous America, everybody else is going to have someone to go with and I don't want to be stuck with someone that I cannot tolerate, like France! I am just going to end up standing on the sidelines watching everybody else have a splendid time!" I ended up yelling

I became furious with myself that I had let him bother me but I was rather disheartened by the fact that everyone else would have a date except me.

"Oh, that is what you're so bummed out about? Don't worry dude you can go with me, I don't have a date either"

I suddenly became rather baffled by his statement. I had assumed he was going to go with Canada but clearly, like I was most of the time, mistaken.

'What in God's blazes are you blathering about? Why would you want to go out with me for, you don't even like me all that much" I said to him

If this was his idea of joke I was not in the least bit amused. I watched his cheeks blush slightly, it was rather curious to see that he was actually bothered by something instead of being his laidback casual self.

'…I do like you England"

I was utterly flabbergasted by his remark. I could not believe that someone actually liked me, it was like a bloody dream.

"You do? How can that be? You are always so mean to me!" I said loudly becoming tired of his tomfoolery

"That's because I like you so much dude"

I groaned, this was too complicated for me to understand

"That doesn't make any bloody sense!"

"It doesn't have to dude, I'm America I don't need to make sense, people fool for my charming and overbearing personality…I just wanna go with you dude, ok, so just go to the festival with me as my date'


End file.
